


The Secret Life of Daydreams

by melonbutterfly



Category: StarTrek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a plan. And he will succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Life of Daydreams

"Stay," Jim said softly. His skin was damp and his heartbeat was still a little quicker than regular, but his breath was calm. He reached for the naked back of the person sitting on his bed, feet on the ground and facing the exit.

"Please," he said, letting some of the tenderness and yearning slip into his voice. Carefully, unobtrusively, he let the tip of his middle finger follow the line of Spock's spine in the small of his back, up and down, up and down, slowly, just as soft and tender as his voice was. He knew that with the contact, Spock would feel his emotions; that was exactly what he wanted. It had been hard getting the half-vulcan into his bed, but it would be even harder to make him stay, Jim knew. And he also knew that he couldn't let Spock feel it all, know it all yet, or he'd shy away; draw back and ponder the situation from several different angles before making his choice, and if he got the opportunity to do that, he'd go for the most logical option, and none of the choices Jim wished Spock to make were logical.

He'd have to reveal enough to make it appear harmless, but not so much that it'd seem dangerous again to the half-vulcan. It was a very delicate situation, but Jim had waited for this way too long, planned this way too carefully to slip now.

Almost invisibly, the muscles in Spock's back relaxed. His shoulders stayed tense, but Jim knew that he had passed the first test.

"I assume you wish to talk, Captain?", Spock said softly.

Jim tilted his head, deliberately keeping his relaxed, unofficial air. Of course, they had just had sex; he couldn't turn official now anyway. But if he dropped his happy-go-lucky demeanour, if he appeared too serious, Spock would get spooked. He had to stay the person he usually was for a while longer before he could tell Spock that he didn't intend to ever let this go, to just stay a one-timer.

"Of course we could talk, if you wish, Spock," he said. "But humans usually stay in bed for a while longer after they had sex. If you leave too quickly, you'll give me the impression you regret this, that you're maybe even disgusted by what we did. Besides, I like to cuddle."

Spock turned around, one eyebrow raised. "I assure you, Jim, that that is not the case."

 _But you think I might feel that way_ , Jim added silently. _You're scared it will change anything between us, ruin what we had before you allowed sexuality to crawl in._ Of course Spock didn't know that the whole evening had been the result of a long, carefully planned seduction; the longest, most detailed seduction Jim had ever laid out, for the most important, precious person in his life, for what he intended to become the most important, precious thing in his life.

He rolled to his side, lifted the sheets that were twisted somewhere around his hips and invitingly raised one eyebrow. "Come on, Spock. A little cuddling won't hurt, and I promise you won't dislike it. It's the cuddling that makes sex truly satisfying."

"I wouldn't know," Spock said, but obediently lifted his feet and slid into bed again. Jim happily put his head on his shoulder and slid his arm and leg over Spock's body; he had to be careful with so much body contact, but thinking about boring reports helped him keeping his feelings in check enough for Spock not to notice the things he wasn't supposed to notice yet.

"I know," he said a little sluggishly, closing his eyes and not hiding the wave of content happiness that swept over him when Spock lifted his arm and put it around him. "Sex itself is nice and all, but it's the cuddling that gives you true contentment. Of course only if the person you're cuddling with is to your liking, but if they weren't you shouldn't have had sex with them to begin with," he explained absently, as if not-quite-aware of what he was saying. "But you don't have to worry about that. You're certainly to my liking; on any level." _A lot more than any other person I've ever had sex with, I even crossed paths with._ He pretended not to notice the way Spock seemed to relax and tense at the same time and deliberately easing the moment by pausing and opening his eyes, tilting his head to look up into Spock's eyes that were trained on him. "Unless, of course, I'm not to your liking."

Spock not-quite-shook his head and opened his mouth, but the tiny pause before he spoke told Jim that it wasn't quite what he really had wanted to say. "That, also, is not the case."

He looked into Spock's eyes a fraction too long, but before it could turn into a real moment, he smiled and closed his eyes again, resting his head back on Spock's shoulder. "That is good to know," he murmured and, as if unaware of the real meaning, kissed the warm skin he had already gotten a taste of earlier.

Now, they'd cuddle, and later, Spock would start to have second-thoughts; they'd talk and Jim would reassure him that a relationship between them wouldn't endanger neither of their positions, nor would it affect his command in any way. Spock would want to believe him, but be doubtful; Him would then remind him of the many situations in which he had been absolutely professional despite his personal feelings. Spock would think of the moments he hadn't been professional, and they'd have a really long talk. And Jim was good with talking, he knew, and while Spock was certainly not the easiest person to talk into something he was slightly apprehensive of, Jim also knew that Spock wanted it just as much as he did. But no matter how long it took, in the end they'd be together. There had been no way out for either of them from the moment their lips had first met.

"Captain?"

Jim blinked and refocused; he had been staring into nothing, slumped in his chair, sunken into the world of his dreams. He sat up straighter and replied calmly, as if he had just drifted off, "Yes, Mr. Spock?"

He looked at his first officer that told him of some analysis or other, feeling both the thrill of the seduction that was still in its early stages and the yearning to finally arrive at the last step, in one bed with Spock with nothing between them, no barriers, inside or out. That moment was still far away, but Jim knew that eventually, they'd arrive at it. It was only a matter of time, and, of course, his skills as a seducer—and he was the best.


End file.
